Fantasy And Fiction: The Golden Sun DS Story
by Mikaa
Summary: A news agency unearths news of three new Golden Sun Games.


**Fantasy And Fiction: The Golden Sun DS Story**

* * *

_Golden Trilogy: The Three New Games You Wish You Could Play_

* * *

_AUTHOR'S WARNING: First, I can NOT stress enough that the following, as per the definition of FAN FICTION and STORIES, IS WITHIN THE GUIDELINES OF FAN Below are the definitions of the words FICTON and STORY, as stated in Webster's New World Dictionary, Second College Edition, 1982:_

_FICTION: N. 1. a making up of imaginary happenings; feigning 2. anything made up or imagined, as a statement, story, etc. **quoted from Webster's New World Dictionary, Second College Edition, 1982; page 518**_

_STORY: N, pl. 1. the telling of a happeningor connected series of happenings, whether true or ficticious; account; narration 2. anecdote or joke 3. a) a ficticious literary composition in prose or poetry, shorter than a novel; narrative; tale **quoted from Webster's New World Dictionary, Second College Edition, 1982; page 1405**_

_Having said that, keep in mind that the following IS WITHIN THE GUIDLINES OF AND IN NO WAY VIOLATES ANY OF THEIR RULES. If you find fault with this ficticious article, e-mail me at and inform me, and I will take action about it.

* * *

_

_Author's Note: The following is completely fictional. The games Golden Sun DS: The Fall of Weyard, Golden Sun DS: War of the Adepts, and Golden Sun: Special Edition, are concepts compiled by ME, Mikaa, and are not official Nintendo game titles for either the Nintendo DS or GBA._

_Having said that, I DO NOT OWN NINTENDO, GOLDEN SUN, CAMELOT, OR THE RIGHT TO SELL THE RIGHTS TO THE GAMES. I AM NOT MAKING A PROFIT FROM THIS, AND I SEEK TO ONLY SHARE MY IMAGINATION WTIH THE REST OF THE WORLD IN HOPES THAT SOMEONE ELSE WILL ENJOY IT._

_Also, I would like to make note that the publication VG Essay Weekly is a ficticious news print that I created back in 2001 for a project in high school. It is no longer in print, though I am using the name for the sake of the fic. IF THERE IS AN OFFICIAL MEDIA NAMED VG ESSAY WEEKLY, E-MAIL ME ASAP AND I WILL CHANGE THE NAME._

_With my bases being covered, I hope you enjoy this fic.

* * *

_

_**Article from VG Essay Weekly, owned by Mikaa**_

**New Golden Sun Games to be Released**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

According to an inside source within the pipeline, information about the often-dreampt of Golden Sun 3 has been unearthed, and we at VG Essay Weekly are prowd to be the first to bring it to you.

WARNING: The following information from an anonymous source within the Golden Sun Programming Team, and is subject to change.

According to our source, there are not one, not two, but THREE Golden Sun games in the works at GSPT, with the first one to see release in time for Winter 200X. Two of the games are being issued exclusively for the DS, while the third is being released for the Game Boy Advance, and is said to make extensive use of the GBA-DS compatibility link-up.

The first game is currently titled "Golden Sun DS: The Fall of Weyard." The game engine is virtually identical to the prior GBA titles in the series, with a few notable changes.

First, the summons system has been completely overhauled. Djiins are now found quite commonly, and can be "set" not only to the characters, but also to weapons, armor, items, and to select locations in the game. The djjins no longer are summoned individually, but instead enhance whatever they are "set" to, though you are able to "store" their powers and save their energy. When you have the required Djiin "stored," you are able to summon a massive spell or creature to attack your foes or assist your allies. What specific requirements for each summon and what determines the "storing" has not been confirmed, though it is said that it is related to special tablets you find, simmilar to Golden Sun: The Lost Age.

Second, the graphics are very simmilar to the first games, but now feature more details, looking simmilar in design to the artstyles in games such as Tales of Destingy and Tales of Eternia. Also, character artstyles are unchanged, but are now being used in the game.

The third change is the adapting of the game for the dual screens:  
While in battle, the top screen shows the action in 3D, while the bottom screen displays stats, spells, and menus. You can use the touch screen to select your spells, or you can use the D-pad.  
On the overworld map, the top screen shows the world and the lead character as they travel it, again in 3D. The camera can be rotated with the shoulder buttons. The lower screen shows a 2D map of the world, as well as a "pop-up" window of character stats and spells that work on the overworld.  
The dungeons and town affect the screens in a third way. Entering dungeons and towns is reminiscent of the first two games on the top screen, with a top-down view, with 3D animations on a 2D view. The touch screen has two interchangeable functions which can be activated at will. The first function is psynergetic abilities, which allow you to activate or trigger events or new paths. The other option allows you to view your party. When you touch a character in this mode, they will start a conversation with the leader of the party, often revealing plot and where to go next.

Plot for this game is set many generations after the first two games, and though the world recalls the acts in the first games, the lore is mirred by time. For instance, Mia, the healer from Imil, is known as Mai, and where there were eight warriors in the first two games, not counting the sage Kraden, there are references to SEVEN heroes. We were not told what plot tricks were instore, but we were told that the plot was directly connected to the first two, including tieing up several loop-holes.

The second DS game is currently called "Golden Sun DS: War of the Adepts." This game is a direct sequel to "The Fall of Weyard," with the same game engine and continuing the plot started in the first game. Whatever changes there will be are not yet known, and will not be revealed until well after the first game is released.

The third game in the upcoming Golden Sun Extraveganza is a Game Boy Advance game, "Golden Sun: Special Edition." This cart contains BOTH of the original carts in one game, and you are able to import any saves from the prior games via linking up with other GBA games with the older games.

New to the "Special Edition" is an aditional quest starring the mysterious character Alex, and explains his motives and, so we are told, many of the reasons for events to transpire in "The Fall of Weyard" and "War of the Adepts." Also, this cart is also to be made so as to allow data from the first DS Golden Sun game and the sequel. This is an interesting idea, and opens the door to many interesting gaming concepts in the future.

As news comes through our office, we will continue to report on these three must-play games.

_Lord of the Flypaper, VGEW Editor_

* * *

I hope you found this amusing, and at most interesting.

Feel free to review, but do keep any and all comments civil.

_Mikaa_


End file.
